Love and Blood
by SirenWarren09
Summary: It's been two years since Raizo took down Ozunu and now he is more or less free to live as he pleases. Until a strange child shows up at Mika's office looking for Raizo. Who is this boy? How does Raizo know him? And why is one of the clans after Raizo, the boy, and this strange new woman that Raizo has taken Mika to for safety?
1. Malaya

Raizo walked with Sam through a shopping mall. Samantha Harker was a young college girl who had been targeted by one of the clans once upon a time. She'd decided to do a research paper on Japanese legends and, naturally, the clans had come up. They had discovered that Samantha, who was more intelligent than average civilians, had enough in her research to prove their existance and decided she needed to be killed. But after Raizo taking down Ozunu with the help of Mika and Maslow, most of the clans feared him. Feared his rage, his vengeance. So, after learning that Samantha was under Raizo's protection, they had let her live.

But there were still a few clans that did not fear Raizo and thought themselves able to kill him. So, while Sam was probably safe now that she had abandoned her research, Raizo wasn't. "Raizo, why do you keep checking on me?" Sam, who had golden curls and chocolate colored eyes, looked up at him. She was twenty one but she looked all of sixteen. It was scary. She was dreadfully innocent and upbeat. And if anyone Raizo had ever saved or tried to save deserved to live, it was Sam.

He gave her a gentle smile,"Because you're hopelessly reckless." He rustled her hair.

Sam giggled,"Look who's talking." He smiled a bit wider. Then he heard his cell phone ringing. "You have a cell phone?" Sam blinked.

"It's a throw away," He said.

"Who is calling?"

Raizo didn't answer Sam but he did answer the phone. "Mika? What's wrong?"

"I need you to meet me," She said softly,"Right now."

"What's wrong, Mika?"

"I found a little boy who says that he knows you."

"Little boy?"

A second later a gentle, child's voice came on the line. "Raizo?"

Raizo nearly dropped the phone but composed himself,"Hiro? Hiro, why are you with Mika?"

"I heard you talking about her and when you didn't come back I thought they'd found you. . So I found her."

"Let me talk to Mika," He sighed. Mika came back on the line. "Tell me where you are and I will come there. Do not move. Stay exactly where you are."

Raizo hung up as soon as MIka gave him the address she was at. He looked at Sam,"I have to go. I'll come visit soon. Be safe." Sam nodded and watched him go.

Raizo walked into Mika's office at Europol. He was welcome there now that he had assisted with Ozunu case. Mika was sitting at her desk with a boy, no older than seven, sitting on the desk. They were drawing together. The boy had very dark, almond shaped eyes, jet black hair that only came to his ears, and he was small. Petite even by children's standards. "What are you drawing?" Mika asked.

"My hero," He said and kept drawing.

"Hiro," Raizo stood in the doorway. The boy's head snapped up and he jumped off the desk, his drawings and crayons falling to the floor. He ran over to Raizo and hugged him. Raizo knelt down and wrapped his arms around the boy,"What are you doing here, Hiro?"

"I told you, I was worried."

Hiroshi, Hiro for short, was a young boy that Raizo had saved. Well, sort of. He'd been trying to save Hiro's parents but the Ozunu's had gotten to them first. Hiro had killed their assassin and taken Hiro away so that the Ozunu's couldn't do to Hiro what they'd done to Raizo. Hiro had only been about a year old at the time. So he didn't remember much. And Raizo liked it that way. If he did remember, he'd have seen Raizo as a killer and not a savior.

Raizo didn't care about hero worship or anything, but he cared deeply for Hiro and the idea that Hiro may fear him, think him a monster. . . That hurt.

"Let's get you home. . . Hiro, how did you get here though?"

"I just. . Walked. I did use public transportation and managed to get some money for it." Hiro was incredibly intelligent for only seven years old.

"You mean you stole money from people," Raizo frowned,"Hiro."

Hiro hung his head in shame,"I just wanted to find you. ."

Raizo sighed,"Hiro, listen to me." He lifted the boy's chin,"Stealing is wrong. And you're not off the hook for this. . But I know your heart was in the right place." He stood and looked at Mika,"I need you to drive us. Do you mind? It might take a day or so."

Mika smiled,"I don't mind at all, Raizo." She stood up,"Let's head to my place so the kid can rest."

Mika took Raizo and Hiro to her apartment. She tucked Hiro into a bed in her guest room then came out to see Raizo on her couch,"Who is this kid, Raizo?"

"He's my responsibility." He said,"Thank you for this. . And I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

Raizo sighed,"I stole HIro when he was very young from the Ozunus. And the other clans know that Ozunu did not just take any orphan child they found. Ozunu wanted Hiro. But now that he is gone, the other clans will want him. . "

". . So, he's being hunted and by him coming to me, I've been dragged back into this."

"Yes. You have," He stood up,"Well, if you stay with us. And you in danger is the last thing I want."

"Then why'd you ask me to drive you?"

"I planned to steal your car when you were asleep."

"And you're changing your plan because?"

"Because lying to you feels wrong after everything we went through and I don't like the idea of losing a friend like you because of deceit."

Mike had to smile a little bit,"I'm not happy I'll have to run for my life again," She slipped her hand into his,"But thank you for being honest." Raizo squeezed her hand. She sighed,"I'll get ready to go."

And within a few hours, they were gone. Driving. Hiro asleep in the backseat of Mika's car, Raizo keeping watch.

They drove through the night and Raizo switched with Mika so he could drive. She slept in the passenger side and only woke when they stopped.

It was daylight and warm and very sunny. But Mika had no clue where they were. She just knew they had stopped at a small diner in the middle of nowhere to eat. Raizo looked at her,"You both need to eat."

"What about you?" Mika yawned. "Aren't you hungry?"

"I don't eat anything that might kill me," He got out of the car and opened the back door to help Hiro out of the car.

Mika shrugged and followed him inside. It was true, in the two years that Mika had now known Raizo, he ate very healthy and usually cooked for himself. No fast food, no caffinated drinks, strict work out and meditation regimen. He took very good care of his mind and body.

They ordered their food to go and sat outside in the grass to eat. Hiro smiled up at Raizo,"I can;t wait to get home. I can show you all my new books and toys and-"

"Hiro, where is your home?" Mika asked, biting into the burger she had gotten. Raizo took a bite of his salad. The only thing on the menu he would agree to eat.

"Well, originally I was born in Shizuoka Japan. But now I live-" Raizo covered his mouth, looking very serious.

"They're here," Raizo looked at Mika and handed her a piece of paper,"Take Hiro, follow those directions, and drive like you did the night we met."

The next thing Mika saw the blood spray. Raizo had moved so fast with a blade that she hadn't seen him move.

"I can't just leave you!" Mika stood. Well, more like jolted up so the bloodied body of their assailant didn't land on her.

"Go or we both die!" He snapped at her.

Mika hesitated only a moment before grabbing Hiro, who was stunned into terrified silence and running to the car,"Hiro, buckle up!" Hiro did quickly and Mika sped off, looking back only a few times. Her last glimpse of Raizo was him being slashed up.

Mika looked at the paper. It gave her directions into Germany's Black Forest. They drove for so long and finally stopped at the bottom of a hill. Because the directions said to stop and wait ten minutes. Then if nothing happened, to drive on for another two miles.

So, they stopped and Mika looked around, feeling at ill ease. Mika heard leaves rustle and she looked over. Raizo was leaning against a tree. Mika hurried out of the car and ran over to him. He had slices all over him. "Oh God. Lets get you to a doctor." She helped him into the car and got in.

"No. Just drive on. I'll be fine." He looked back at Hiro, who looked so scared that he had tears in his eyes. "Hiro, it's okay. I promise. I'm going to be fine." Hiro nodded and sniffled, wiping his almost tears away.

So, they drove again and ended up outside a large house. In the middle of nowhere. In the Black Forest. As soon as Mika got out, a woman with long hair all the colors of raven feathers bound in a braid and eyes violet as amethysts stepped into the doorway of the house. She was curvy and porcelain skinned, dressed in a pair of dark denim skinny jeans, an off the shoulder, white top with long sleeves, and white ballet flats.

Hiro ran over to her and the woman knelt down and embraced him tightly then stood when Raizo emerged from the vehicle. Mika watched the woman's eyes melt with affection at the sight of him but quickly that affection turned cold and hard. The woman let go of Hiro, stormed over to Raizo, and slapped him across the face so hard that his head jerked to the right.

Mika gasped,"Hey!"

She raised her hand to hit him again but Raizo grabbed her wrist. "I deserved the first one. Don't push it."

She glared at him and looked at Mika,"Who are you?"

"Mika Corretti. You?"

The woman ignored the question and continued her own line of interrogation,"Are you his new skank?"

"Excuse me!" Mika gaped at her.

"Malaya!" Raizo snapped angrily,"Play nice."

The woman, Malaya apparently, looked back at him then at Mika,"Come inside." She went into the house.

Mika came over to Raizo,"What the fu-"

"Forgive her." He sighed,"She's not really that bad. Now c'mon." He led her inside the house. Mika instantly shut and locked the front door. "Unlock the door."

"What?"

"Unlock the door, Mika."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't like locked doors." He said and went into the living room. It was decent sized, cozy. Warm, cherry wood furniture, a chocolate brown couch and chair, the air smelled of cinnamon and spices. It was a welcoming atmosphere actually. It gave off an aura of safety and warmth.

Raizo sat on the couch and rested his head on the cushions. Mika sat beside him,"I thought you were dead. You were out numbered worse than with Ozunu. Right?"

"Yes, I was."

Malaya walked in a minute later with a tray in hand,"Here sweetie, drink this."

Raizo reached and Malaya pulled back,"I meant _her!_" Malaya snapped at him.

"I'm skank one second and sweetie the next?" Mika blinked. "Are you bipolar?"

"No. I lost my temper on you and you didn't deserve it. I apologize for that." Malaya handed Mika a mug,"This will help your nerves."

"So, why did I deserve your rage?" Raizo asked.

Malaya ignored him and looked at Mika,"How'd you get in this mess?" Raizo opened his mouth to answer and Malaya snapped at him again,"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything!"

"Well, it would have been stupid if you had!" Malaya replied. Mika just watched. Well, now. This was interesting.

Malaya went out of the room again and Mika looked at Raizo,"What the hell? Who is this kid and who is his psychotic mother to you? She is laying you out!"

Raizo sighed,"You don't want to know, okay? Just accept her kindness."


	2. Shouldn't

Malaya showed Mika to a bedroom on the upper floor of the house and showed her where the shower and towels were then offered her some new clothing from her her own closet. Mika watched Malaya,"Raizo needs medical attention."

"I'll take care of him," She said as she fluffed the pillows on the bed.

"Are you going to poison him or something?"

Malaya stopped and stared at Mika, her eyes wide,"Why on Earth would I poison him?"

"You hate him, clearly."

"No," Malaya turned away,"I won't poison him. And I don't hate him. I'm angry with him. If I hated him, he wouldn't be here. And neither would you." She stood up straight,"Sleep well, Mika. If you need anything, my room is downstairs, two doors from the kitchen." She walked out.

Mika sat on the bed. This Malaya woman was an odd ball. But if Raizo trusted her. . . No, fuck that. Mika didn't trust her even if Raizo did. What kind of friend hits you after you've been slashed up and insults you so rudely? It was cliche but with a friend like that Raizo didn't need enemies. And sadly, Raizo had both.

A knock came to Mika's door and Hiro peeked his head in,"Miss Mika?"

"Hello, Hiro. Where were you hiding?"

"In my room. I was reading. Did Malaya yell at you?"

"A little. But I'm okay," Mika patted the bed beside her,"Come sit with me." Hiro walked in and sat on the bed with her, holding a book in his hands. "What are you reading, Hiro?"

"A book about dinosaurs. Malaya gets me science and history books because those are my favorite subjects. But dinosaurs are both history and science. So, they're my favorite thing to read about."

Mika blinked but smiled,"I never thought about it like that. But you're right. They are both. Which dinosaur is your favorite?"

"The velociraptor," He smiled.

"Will you read to me about the raptors?" Mika laid on the bed, propping her head on one hand. Hiro lit up and started reading to her.

Malaya walked into the guest room beside hers. Raizo was sitting on the bed, his sleeve rolled up, attempting to bandage his arm. Malaya sighed and came over to him,"Let me do it. You're useless sometimes. . ." Malaya had her first aid kit in hand,"Hiro is reading to Mika about dinosaurs."

"Good," Raizo smiled,"I'm glad he's still so interested in learning."

Malaya opened her kit then looked at Raizo and gently slid his jacket off of his shoulders. Raizo watched her as she removed his shirt from him as well. His body was so littered in scars. His injuries weren't deep, thankfully but there were a quite a few. Malaya took some cotton and covered it in peroxide to clean the wounds. Raizo's eyes never left her. And she felt his gaze so she kept her eyes down, on her work.

"How have you been?" Raizo asked,"Anything new?"

Malaya knew what that meant. Raizo always asked. Have you found someone else? "Alone," She replied. Just as she always did. "And no, everything here is the same as when you left."

Raizo nodded,". . . Are you lonely?" You could be alone and not lonely.

"Sometimes," She answered and dabbed a new piece of cotton on one of the deeper slashes. He hissed. "Sorry." She continued wrapping him up.

When she was nearly done, Raizo broke the tense silence,"I didn't mean to scare you the way I did. Or leave you for so long."

"I know." She didn't look at him.

He lifted her chin so she had to look at him,"I never want you to be lonely."

She brushed her fingers against his cheek,"I know, Raizo."

He pulled her close to him and touched her cheek,"How many nights did you cry for me?"

"Raizo. . ." She looked down.

"Even one is too many," He said,". . You should find someone who makes you happy."

"I already have," She leaned into him. "When he's around, I'm happier than ever. I miss him when he leaves. . But I know he has to. . . And I know he'll always come back to me. Because he always does."

Raizo held her, taking in her scent. Lilac and vanilla. "But one day, he might not come back. And you'd be crushed."

She listened to the beat of his heart, resting her ear right above it,"But I still will have loved him and have years of memories of him. Loss is a part of life. If we run from it, it only hurts worse when it catches up. But if we accept it, it hurts no less. But you don't miss the wonderful things that come before the loss."

Raizo flipped her underneath him on the bed and looked down at her,"How can you still want me? I leave you, I kill, I-"

"You are more remarkable than you know and you save lives every chance you get." She took his face into her hands,"And you saved me." She kissed him softly. He kissed her back and moved his lips to her neck. Malaya shivered,"Raizo. . You're hurt. . We shouldn't. ."

_'We shouldn't'._ Malaya had said those words the first time he had ever made love to her. Malaya had been so frightened of everything at that time in her life. Raizo had been her only solace. But they had still made love. And they would this night. 'Shouldn't' could fuck right the hell off. Nothing was going to stop him from loving his woman. And Malaya _was_ his. Body and soul. And Raizo was hers. He had once loved Kiriko deeply but what he felt for Malaya was bone deep. Struck him to his core. Kiriko had been his first love and she'd be in his heart forever. Not only that, Raizo had taken down Ozunu for her and him. But Malaya was the one who had helped heal the wound that Kiriko had left inside him. Made him quit mourning her and take action to avenge her. Malaya had made him strong enough to do what needed to be done.

Malaya often told Raizo that he had saved her and that was true. But she had saved him, too. Saved him from being just a killer after Kiriko's death.

He touched a finger to her lips,"Nothing is more right than this. Than you being in my arms. Never forget that."

Malaya looked up into his eyes and kissed him, her arms sliding around him. He pulled away only to remove her sweater and jeans, leaving her only in peach colored, lace panties and a matching bra with a tiny pink bow between her breasts. Raizo kissed her lips again, his hands moving up to unbind her braided hair. Her hands went to his belt and started to undo the buckle and then the button and zipper of his jeans. She pushed his jeans off him then kissed his neck and his fingers an up the skin of her back until they met her bra clasps and he undid them.

She tossed off her bra and laid him back on the bed. She trailed her lips over his torso, kissing every scar he had, her lips were gentle as were her fingertips as they caressed his skin through the bandages, running down his abdomen, tracing his muscles, memorizing every inch of him. He sighed happily. She kissed his hips gently then back up his body to his lips. Raizo slid his arms around her and held her close. He grabbed a knife from his discarded jeans and cut her panties off. She shivered and he kissed her neck, dropping the knife in the floor and gripping her hips.

Raizo eased Malaya onto his erection and she moaned. Raizo hissed happily. Malaya fit him perfectly. She was so wet and tight. Her hands gripped his arms and her head fell back when he was finally inside her fully. She moved her hips slowly and moaned. Raizo watched her face twist in pleasure, her eyes slide closed. He thrust up into her when she moved herself down on him. She gasped. "You feel better than I remember," He moaned.

She leaned over and kissed him,"All that means is that we should do this more. ."

He grinned and sat up to kiss her, holding her against him. They moved together, her fingers tangling into his midnight locks of hair as his lips trailed down her throat. Malaya moaned his name and rocked her hips with him, craving more of him, she bent her head down and bit the top of his ear, nibbling, her fingers running down his spine. Raizo grunted and laid her back quickly, pinning her to the bed. Malaya gasped and Raizo started to pound inside about her heightened his pleasure. Her moans, her raspy breathing, her lilac scent around him, how wet she was for him and only him. He could barely focus with her hands on him and Malaya begged him for more of everything he did to her.

Every kiss, every thrust, it all set them both on fire and Raizo tossed his head back when Malaya's body tightened up around him. He kept pounding inside her, needing to feel her come apart with him inside her. And soon enough, she did. Her body clamped down around him,making her impossibly tight and if Raizo hadn't kissed her to stop it, she would have screamed his name into the night. And as her body gripped him, he finished as well, every spasm of her body enticing him . He continued to thrust until both of them were left spent and trembling from the waves of pleasure that rushed through them.

Raizo kissed Malaya softly and laid beside her,"I love you, Malaya."

Malaya stroked his cheek with a shaking hand,"I love you, too, Raizo."


End file.
